


EagleBones Gets Eaten By Vultures

by PSIHawaii



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: 'Gee Charlie Isn't This a Kids Show?', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Gore, Not Beta Read, Stream of Consciousness, Whump, look idk man im just writing, naturally, uhhhh it's not as graphic as it sounds lol, which isnt a tag already-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIHawaii/pseuds/PSIHawaii
Summary: There's this old tumblr post that iirc just says something like "EagleBones Gets Eaten By Vultures"I do love taking things way too far
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	EagleBones Gets Eaten By Vultures

**Author's Note:**

> They never really mention that Bones has a healing factor in abss. I mean I know that's because they can't say 'Hey Look! One of Our Characters is ALMOST CONSTANTLY BREAKING HIS BONES but it's okay!' so uhhhh if you want an excuse for this just think of it as an expansion of the idea that he doesn't have all the healing junk in the super show.
> 
> BTW this is set during EagleClaw! after Bones just gets knocked tf out.

He supposes, as morbid as it sounds, that this was always gonna happen.

He knew he wasn’t strong enough to brute force his way out of any fight; nor did he think he was clever enough to outsmart his opponents, so it was inevitable that one day he’d get too cocky and… well, “fly too close to the sun” seems like an apt analogy, one literally staring him in the face.

He tries moving an arm, the one not being crushed under the wreckage of his guitar. He barely moves an inch before the pain which had only just subsided comes rushing back in full force. He drops it immediately, the impact getting more sand in his face than he would’ve preferred. Between the sun glaring down at him and his hair and the sand poking at his eyes he doesn’t know where to look. So, out of options and content to withstand a little more pain, he closes his eyes and lolls his head back against the ground.

He remembers how much of a jerk he was to the others, how he pushed them away when they were just being nice. If they found him now-within an inch of his life and needing to be saved-what would they say?

Eaglebones was so confident in his ability to do it without the team that he all but left the Aquabats entirely. The Commander would probably have a big I-Told-You-So Moment about this whole thing. He’d probably stand over and heckle him about how weak he was on his own, how he could barely go through a fight without breaking his bones.

His eyes snap open, stopping his train of thought. Okay, the Commander was a little mean sometimes, but he wouldn’t insult him. Well, insult him like  _ that _ at least. He decided to stop dwelling on thoughts like that. Thoughts like the Commander tearing him down, or Jimmy patronizing him, or how passive aggressive he was towards Ricky and Crash and how maybe he should’ve been nicer to them and the whole team in fact and maybe how-

Okay, stopping now.

He doesn’t know much more time passes before he hears a low sort of whining noise from up above. He looks up, trying to turn his head in just the right way so he won’t immediately get blinded. He sees… something circling above him, something big and, if he wasn’t hallucinating or anything, getting closer to him by the second. Whatever it was, it let out that low whine again.

Oh God, if that was what he thought it was…

It draws closer to him, hissing as it flaps its wings. This whole situation was getting more and more terribly ironic. From his guitar getting wrecked to what is now the second bird that’s about to wreck  _ him _ .

He wasn’t sure what had him so worried. It wasn’t like he was dead or anything yet, there was no corpse for it to feed off of. But, still, he could feel himself getting weaker. Every attempt to raise his arms-and even now as he pathetically tries to push himself off the ground-left him more hurt than how he started.

Eaglebones felt more alone than ever. He had no one to turn to, no one to call out for. He couldn’t even hold onto the hope that the others would come for him since they had no idea where he went. He wanted to scream, he wanted to thrash around; he wanted to turn over and see the Battletram drive up to him, he wanted it to stop and have the others spill out of it, he wanted to hear how worried they were and how they forgave him for everything.

There was another hissing sound. He looked up again, the sun almost completely obscured by… that. He weighed his options and, with every fiber of him hoping that somehow the others would find him and help him out, closed his eyes slowly. He let his head lean back on the hard ground and let out a weak sigh.

He felt a heavy weight on top of him and heard that same low hiss.

Later, when the others find his body, he won’t be as horribly gored as he was expecting. However, the sight will still sicken all of them and they’ll stare in disbelief. They’ll leave the body, as they’ll decide that there’s not much use in burying it in its current state. It’ll be a very quiet and cold drive afterwards.

For now, though, he lets his body go limp and his mind fade away, his last thought hoping to come to a little later.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, most of what I write is just character studies written in weird tenses.
> 
> Also, uh, sorry-


End file.
